In Other Words
by JustCroft15
Summary: Alex finds out something special about Maggie. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Alex loved the little things about Maggie. Little things that probably only a hand full of people knew. Like how Maggie always slept on her belly unless she was totally wasted, in which case she would drop dead on the mattress and sleep in whatever position she fell. There was this one time when Alex got home to a passed-out Maggie with her head hanging outside the bed, her hair touching the floor.

She loved the teasing. Loved their flirtatious bickering. She cherished those moments when they could just goof around without a care in the world, because those moments are rare, in their line of work.

She found it hilarious that her amazing, smart, badass girlfriend who managed to escape an alien invasion with only a shotgun couldn't properly hold chopsticks to save her life. So, Alex would show her how to hold them every single time. Which was like 3 times a week.

Maggie could cook. She would often make dinner if she arrived home first, or make Alex something for breakfast if she was the first to wake up. And boy, was it good...

Maggie sings when she is distracted doing something, like cooking, cleaning, showering... Alex wishes she would sing more, because her voice is lovely.

But one of Alex's favorite little things about Maggie is the way she mumbles. She tries so hard to understand what she is saying but she can't, and honestly, who cares? Maggie looks adorable doing it.

Like on some mornings.

"Babe, your phone is ringing..."

"Hummm..."

"You have to pick up."

"Nonvoglioimsleep"

"What?" Alex smiles.

"Hummmvogliodormirebabe..."

"What was that? Babe, it's probably the precinct..." - And Maggie would finally give in.

"This is Sawyer..."

Or during unexpected situations.

"So how is your day going?" Alex asks when she calls her on her lunch time.

"Boring... Just doing some recon- THUMP!" A loud noise interrupts.

"Maggie?!"

"Really? ...Chepallemacheseigrullo... Seriously?!"

"What did you say? Maggie, what's going on?"

"I'm ok, just some asshat who hit the squad car trying to park behind me."

At least it always sounded like random mumbling to Alex, until one particular day in the field.

Some alien hit Maggie with a toxic smoke that came out of his skin as a defense mechanism. Maggie only wanted to ask him a few questions but he felt intimidated and his body reacted. He never meant to hurt the detective, but never the less, as soon as the smoke hits her she drops to her knees. She quickly goes for her phone and dials Alex.

"Hey!" She answers on the third ring.

"Danvers... I need help...arrghh.." Maggie felt like her brain was on fire, and as a drop of sweat made its way down her face, she realized her whole body temperature was going up really fast.

"Where are you?!" Alex waited for an answer but all she heard were her girlfriend's ragged breaths.

"Maggie, talk to me! Where are you?"

"Outside the bar..." Came a pained voice.

"I'm on my way with Supergirl, what happened ?"

Maggie could hear the fear on Alex's voice, and as much as she wanted to assure her that she was fine, she couldn't. Because Maggie was fairly certain that her brain was melting, her blood felt like lava running in her entire body and honestly, she wasn't sure anymore if what was running down her face was sweat or tears. She was in agony.

"God... Alex..." She was panting, her hands shaking. The phone fell on the floor and so did she. It was getting hard to breathe and she could see dark spots forming in her field of vision. And then she saw them, Supergirl and Alex, landing right next to her.

"Alex...famale..." Maggie sobbed.

"Maggie, I need you to tell me what happened!" Alex carefully held Maggie's head in her hands, feeling her heart break as a strangled cry escaped Maggie's lips.

"It was me," The alien interrupted. Maggie had completely forgotten about him. Good thing he was there because she didn't have enough strength to properly talk.

"I didn't mean to, but you see, I turn toxic as a self defense mechanism..."

"Alex, she's burning up" Kara alerted.

"Famalealex..." Maggie's weak voice caught Alex's attention.

"What was that sweetie?" She locked eyes with Maggie. What was she trying to say?

"Fa... male..." Maggie was barely conscious by now.

"Maggie, stay with me, Supergirl and I are gonna take you to the DEO, and you are going to be ok, but you need to stay with me!" She pleaded, using her thumbs to wipe away her girlfriend's tears.

Alex was now really worried about her girlfriend's state, plus she knows Maggie is trying to tell her something but she can't quite understand...

"Non posso... Fa molto male..." And that's the last thing she says before her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Alex is now beyond worried and also incredibly frustrated.  
She heard each of Maggie's words perfectly clear, but they didn't even sound...

And that's when it hits her. Maggie was not mumbling. She was speaking another language.

Alex sat next to Maggie's bed. They were back in the DEO's med-bay. Her high fever had passed as soon has she got the right antidote. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, even after her troubled afternoon. She slowly started to stir.

"Hey you." Alex whispers softly.

"Danvers... You're here." Maggie smiles.

"Of course I am. You gave me quite the scare, how are you feeling?" Alex asked while moving a strand of hair out of Maggie's eyes .

"I feel a little sticky to be honest... Care to give me a sponge bath?" Maggie grins with a raised eyebrow.

Alex laughs at that. But then she stills. She knows Maggie is trying to avoid answering.

"I'm ok now." She assures Alex. "I remember that I wanted to talk to you but I was in so much pain..." Maggie admits.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" Alex asks curious.

"That it hurt?"

"So that's what you tried to tell me..." Alex smiles, and Maggie is a little confused, which Alex caught onto immediately.

"You were not speaking English." She clarifies.

"Ohh..." Maggie seems surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize …"

"It's ok sweetie. I'm pretty sure you've done it before though , I just didn't realize until now. What language is it?"

"It's Italian." Maggie says a bit proud of herself. "I guess I never told you because I don't like to talk about my family, but my mom's side of the family is all Italian. I learned Italian and English as a baby so I'm fluent in both..."

" That's amazing babe! So, you're Italian too. I guess that explains why you're so gorgeous." Alex winks and Maggie laughs.

And swoons. After 6 months, she stills swoons around Alex Danvers.

Maggie sits up right and pulls Alex closer to her.

"Baciami"

"What?"

Maggie leans closer to Alex's face, her eyes on Alex.

"Baciami" She says in a low whisper.

"What does that mean?" Alex can feel her heart racing, because Maggie is looking at her with loving eyes and her mouth is forming a smile and her lips are getting closer to her own. And closer, closer...

"It means..."

She closes her eyes and feels her girlfriend's lips brushing against hers, ever gently, ever softly, barely there.

"...kiss me."

And Alex does. Because those are the sweetest lips she has ever tasted. The only lips she'll ever want.

Author's note: Thank you Maria and Kat for the precious help!


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me something in Italian..."

Alex was in a Italian language honeymoon phase. She wanted to know everything, and every word coming out of Maggie's mouth sounded amazing. So most nights and mornings, when they would just lay in bed apreciating their time together, Alex would ask for a new word, a new sentence... A new piece of Maggie.

"What do you want to know?" Maggie's eyes shinning. She never expected Alex to want to learn her native language but she did, and she was so grateful for it.

"I don't know... Anything you want." Alex said, leaving butterfly kisses on Maggie's neck.

"Ok i got it: _Sono innamorata del vicino_ ".

"That sounds beautiful! What did you say?"

If it wasn't for a lot of self-control Maggie would be rolling on the floor laughing right now.

"I said i'm in love..."

Alex lifts her head to look at Maggie.

"Oh, babe..." Alex melts.

"...with the neighbour." Maggie grinns as wide as the Cheshire cat would.

"WHAT!?"

Alex grabs a pillow and proceds to smother Maggie, who is now laughing hysterically.

"HE IS 104 YEARS OLD!" Alex says, stranddling her girlfriend's hips.

"105, his birthday was last week."

Alex jokingly pouts and Maggie pulls her down for a long, sweet kiss.

"Well I definitely _sono innamorata_ with you _. Ti amo_ , Maggie Sawyer." Her eyes widen, as if she was hearing it for the first time. And in a way she was, just in other words.

" _Ti amo,_ Alex Danvers"

" _Baciami."_ Alex pleads, and Maggie grants her wish.

 _Baciami._ Kiss me. The first word Alex learned. _Ti amo._ I love you. The first sentence she had said to Maggie (because there is no shame in using google translator). But there is so much more she wants to say, to ask... She breaks the kiss and whispers:

"How do I say "I wanna make love to you"?

For a second Maggie forgot how to breathe. _God, i want you so much._

" _Voglio fare l'amore con te_." She whispers back.

" _Voglio fare l'amore con te_." Alex repeats after her, and its perfect, like she as said it her whole life.

" _Fai l'amore con me."_ Maggie answers, and then Alex's mouth is on her. As their tongues meet, she can feel one of her girlfriend's legs coming in betwin her own, her hands, once on her hips, coming slowly up, bringing Maggie's shirt along. They break the kiss to breathe and Alex takes the opportunity to take the shirt off and lower her mouth to Maggie's neck, sucking her pulse point. This was going to be a hell of a night.

… … … … … … … …

Author's note: Hi people, im sorry this is so short, but I don't know what to write at the moment, I do have some prompts but I think it's too soon to write those, so if you have any suggestions or prompts, you can send them to me, I could use some inspiration. ;) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people, i would like to inform you that from now on ill only be posting on AO3, sorry =S

I have a new work too, im writing a matrix au if you wanna try. See u there!


End file.
